1. Priority Claim
This application claims priority of European Patent Application EP 04 017 259.5, filed on Jul. 22, 2004, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a controller device for controlling an electronic system, particularly electronics included in a vehicle multimedia system.
3. Related Art
Over time, multimedia systems for vehicles have become popular. In addition to traditional audio components, these multimedia systems offer several new functions. Due to the increased number of functions and services offered by these multimedia systems, system handling may be complex, particularly with respect to the selection of services and functions by the user.
Some vehicle multimedia systems employ primary and secondary rotary-push-button switches to allow the user to select and activate a large number of functions and services. Rotation of the primary rotary-push-button may control the volume of the audio played by an audio component of the system while pushing the switch may control the on/off function for the audio component. By rotating the secondary switch, the user may move a cursor-like mark on a display of the system from one selection item to another. Once highlighted in this manner, the activation of a respective selection item may be accomplished by pushing the switch. Although these vehicle multimedia systems may operate well, there is a demand for a system with improved ergonomics.